


Old-Fashioned

by naasad



Series: In Brightest Day, In Darkest Night [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: Accompanying Playlist, Canon Jewish Character, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jewish Hal Jordan, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Hal tries to make Bruce a mixtape. It's part of his aesthetic.





	Old-Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the 8tracks playlist for the mixtape is at the end. :)

Bruce was surprised to see the small rectangle of bright green wrapping paper on his desk. He was even more surprised to see it was from his fiance. "Alfred?" he called into the hallway. "When did Hal get back?"

"Several hours ago, Master Bruce." Alfred appeared with a tray of snacks. "I believe he's resting in your bedroom at the moment."

"Oh. I won't disturb him then." Bruce masked his disappointment by turning back to the gift, gently peeling back the tape. "A... tape?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh my." Alfred covered his smile with a hand.

Bruce resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Do we have a cassette player?"

"I do believe Master Dick's Walkman is somewhere in the attic. Shall I see if it is serviceable?"

"Please." Bruce sighed and walked up to his bedroom, easing the door open to see Hal just blinking awake. "Did I wake you?"

Hal shook his head. "I told my ring to wake me up when you got home." He reached for him. "I miss you."

Bruce smiled and slid into bed. "Me, too."

Hal sighed sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Bruce's stomach and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hal?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you make me a mixtape?"

"'s romantic."

"Well, yes, and it's much appreciated, but Hal?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a cassette player? We might have a thirty-year-old Walkman."

Hal frowned, then suddenly burst into laughter.

Bruce scrambled for the bedside table.

"No, no, no, no," Hal said, grabbing at his arm. "I'm not gassed, just sleep-deprived and slightly hysterical. Come back to bed. We can always go get one later."

Bruce hummed and ran a hand through his fiance's hair. "It is very romantic."

"Thank you," Hal murmured, already falling back asleep.

Bruce threaded his finger's through Hal's, playing with his ring.

There was a knock at the door, and Alfred poked his head in, Walkman and more modern earbuds in hand. He smiled and placed the items in Bruce's hand before walking back.

Bruce shifted, waking Hal again to put the tape in the player and the earbuds in his ears.

Hal whined and pulled one of the earbuds out of Bruce's ear and into his own.

The two of them settled back down on the bed, Bruce pressed play, and they fell asleep together [listening to the music](https://8tracks.com/autie_naasad/batlantern-old-fashioned).


End file.
